Looks Like The Gang Is All Here
by Ricochet
Summary: Ch. 13 of the Felicia McFurry saga/GoldenEye crossover. Ace, Ricochet, and the SWAT Kats are now in the Enforcer Archives awaiting interrogation. But little do they know that they are in a trap for Dark Kat. Dark Kat has them right where he wants them.


CHAPTER 13: LOOKS LIKE THE GANG'S ALL HERE  
AUTHORS: FELICIA McFURRY, ACE AND ISIS  
EMAIL: RIOCHET@EMAIL.MSN.COM  
  
The SWAT Kats, Jenson and Ricochet were taken to the Enforcer   
Archives. The Enforcer Archives was a huge place and looked brand new to   
T-Bone and Razor. They both knew that the building must have recently been   
built. Once they arrived, Jenson and the SWAT Kats were first taking to the   
interrogation room which was on the first room. Ricochet on the other hand,   
was taken to the medical room which was located on the second floor.   
In the interrogation room, Jenson and the SWAT Kats were told to sit   
down behind a desk and Feral sat down in front of the desk. There were two   
enforcers standing guard and another one outside of the room in the hallway.  
"So, SWAT Kats...why were you two in Katvenya?," asked Feral.  
Jenson answered for them. "The reason why they were there was   
because Dark Kat has created a DoomsDay Satellite which he is planning to use  
on the city. Ricochet and I were already going after Dark Kat but we asked   
for their help as well.," Jenson stated.  
Feral gave a mean look at Jenson. "Did I ask you, Colonel?," he   
said angrily.  
"No. But I didn't want you to pin another one on them, sir," Jenson   
said through clenched teeth, he was angry at Feral. T-Bone smiled at Jenson   
and thought that Jenson was just like him when he was in the enforcers.   
"Also, about Ricochet.," said Feral. "We found out that she is   
really your sister."  
"You unmasked her?!," Jenson asked when he was shocked at this.  
Feral nodded. "All of you are under arrest, and I have to write   
down your real names. When a transport comes to take you two to Enforcer   
Headquarters, we will unmask you as well.," said Feral as he looked at   
T-Bone and Razor.  
"Where is my sister?," Jenson demanded.  
"She is in the medical room, asleep. We had to knock her out. She   
was causing trouble for us.," said Feral. "She wasn't cooperating and she   
was threatening my enforcers to tell her where you were."  
When Feral said this, it made Razor mad. He growled and jumped at   
Feral, knocking him on the ground. The enforcers who were also in the room   
ran over to where Feral and Razor were to get Razor off. But it was too   
late, Razor extended his claws and scratched Feral across the face. One of   
the enforcers hit Razor over the head with his gun almost knocking him out.   
Razor lay on the ground, barely conscious. Feral got off them ground, his   
paw over the wound.   
"Razor!!," T-Bone said when he saw the enforcers hit him. T-Bone   
punched the enforcer who hit Razor over the head and ran over to Razor.   
"Razor, are you okay, buddy?," he whispered. The other enforcer held his   
gun at them, T-Bone kept himself in front of Razor protecting them.   
"Enough!," Feral yelled. "I have to get back at Headquarters." He   
walked up to the enforcers. "If they try to escape, kill them." The   
enforcers saluted as Feral left the room. He walked outside to his chopper   
and left the area to head to Enforcer Headquarters.  
************************************************************************  
In the interrogation room, T-Bone was helping Razor up, Razor was   
holding his head. "You okay, Razor?," asked Jenson.  
"Yeah.," said Razor.  
"Great," T-Bone moaned. "What do we do now?"  
"I dunno," whispered Razor. "But we need to get Ricochet."  
************************************************************************  
Flying above the Enforcer Archives was the Fearship. Dark Kat had   
his best troops assembled and was preparing to attack. He landed the   
Fearship outside of the archives but only long enough for his troops to   
disembark, then he took off again and flew the control center. His troops   
loaded their guns and stormed into the archives, shooting anyone they saw.   
The Sergeant cared about the prisoners and knew he had to get them to safety.  
He knew it would be impossible for him to get to the second floor where   
Ricochet was, so he ran to the interrogation room.   
When he reached the room, he threw up the door. Everyone was   
surprised by his appearance, the Sergeant was gasping, trying to catch his   
breath. "It's Da-Dark Kat.," he finally managed to say. "When need to get   
you to somewhere safe." The Sergeant walked up to the wall and touched it.   
What Jenson and the SWAT Kats amazed them, the wall was hiding a secret   
passage. "Quick! Get here in!," the Sergeant ordered.  
Jenson and T-Bone started to make their way to the passageway, but   
Razor hesitated. "But what about Ricochet?," he inquired.  
"Couldn't get to her. They have the second floor blocked. Hurry up   
and get in, there's not much time!," said Sergeant.  
Razor stood there speechless, he did not want to lose Ricochet.   
T-Bone grabbed his arm. "Come on, buddy," he urged. Razor gave in and   
followed T-Bone. The Sergeant made the wall go back down again. Seconds   
later, Jenson and the SWAT Kats could hear the door to the interrogation   
being broke down and then gun shots. They could hear the enforcers' screams   
and then....silence. Then the door closed.   
This scared Razor. "I am going to get Ricochet," he said as he   
started to make his way to the wall.   
"Razor, you are unarmed. You won't last out there in no time!,"   
protested T-Bone as he held onto Razor.  
"And what I am supposed to do? Let them kill her?!," asked Razor.   
T-Bone lowered his head.  
"I think they're gone.," stated Jenson. "We could go back in and   
get the enforcers' guns. It will be better than being unarmed." The SWAT   
Kats nodded and Jenson made the wall go back up that lead back into the   
interrogation room. The Sergeant and the enforcers laid on the ground,   
dead. They were bullet holes covering them.....a small pool of blood formed   
around their body. The sight of them made Jenson and the SWAT Kats sick to   
their stomach. Dark Kat's troops had basically shot them to death. Jenson   
bent down and picked up one of the Enforcers' guns, which was a Dostovei.   
Razor picked up one of the enforcer's Soviet while T-Bone picked up the last   
gun, which was a PP7.   
"Oh great!," he complained. "Deja vu."  
"Ok, the sergeant said that sis was upstairs, so we have to find   
some way to sneak back upstairs," said Jenson.  
"Well maybe Dark Kat's troops are gone. They could have been just   
sent in to kill us and the enforcers.," T-Bone suggested.  
Razor shook his head. "I don't think so, buddy. They probably are   
still up there."  
"Well, we'll just have to mow them down like they did the   
enforcers," said Jenson as he walked up to the door. "Ready?" T-Bone and   
Razor nodded. Jenson open the door and looked down the hallway, only to   
discover one of Dark Kat's men. Jenson shot the guy and then ran across the   
hall to a door and opened. T-Bone and Razor followed.   
The room they entered appeared to be some sort of storage room.   
There were boxes laying all around them. "Let's move," said T-Bone and they   
started to make their way across the storage room.  
***********************************************************************  
In the medical room, Felicia laid on the bed asleep while two   
enforcers kept watch over her. Suddenly the door busted open and two of   
Dark Kat's troops walked in. The enforcers drew their guns but it was too   
late, Dark Kat's men shot the enforcers first. The enforcers dropped their   
guns and fell to the floor as well. Felicia was awaken by the gun shots and   
saw Dark Kat's men. She screamed at their appearance. They ran over to her   
and held her. Felicia looked at them in terror but recognized one of them.   
One of them was the same kat who guarded the building that her parents were   
in, the one that she shot but let him live. They guard also recognized her.  
"So..this is Ricochet," the guard said. "Dark Kat was looking for   
you."  
"Well, if he is why don't we just take her back to him?," suggested   
the other.   
"I don't think so.," said Felicia as he kicked one in the leg and   
then kicked the other in the stomach. She started to run to the door,   
screaming and crying. But the guard, that she kicked in the leg, grabbed   
her before she could open the door.   
"You little devil, she-kat," he said and threw her down on the bed.   
"Jimmy, hold her."  
His partner held onto the bed while the other started to look around   
for something to use on her. He spotted one of the shots with some   
antiseptic. He picked it up and walked over to her. Felicia saw what he   
had in his hands and started to struggle, trying to get free. "No!!," she   
screamed. The guard injected her with the shot in the arm. Once he did   
that, Felicia started to become sleepy. She struggled to stay awake afraid   
of what they might do to her when she fell asleep. But couldn't...finally   
she became unconscious.   
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile downstairs in the storage room, the SWAT Kats and Ace had   
managed to make their way out of the room. There was a guard in the room   
but he was taken out pretty quickly. They ran upstairs and turned left   
which turned onto another hall. The hall had boxes piled up everywhere and   
they almost did not spot the guard behind one of the boxes. The guard saw   
them and jumped out into the open to shoot them but T-Bone shot him first.   
Suddenly there was a gun fire and the box beside Razor received a bullet   
hole. They turned around to notice another guard, aiming his gun at them.   
Jenson shot the kat in the knee, making him fall onto the ground, holding   
onto his knee. Jenson decided to let him live and they continue to make   
their to the end of the hall.   
Once they reached the end of the hall and opened the door, they were   
amazed at what they saw. They appeared to be in some sort of records   
department. There was a floor below, a flight of stairs from their level   
lead to the lower section. 2 guards were on the right side while another   
one was standing at a door at the end of the records department. The SWAT   
Kats and Jenson decided to each take a guard. Jenson and T-Bone would have   
the ones on the right while Razor would take the one at the end of room.   
Unfortunately for them, Razor was using a Soviet. Once the guards were   
taken out, because of Razor's Soviet, 3 more appear from other doors.   
"Oh, great!," Razor complained.  
"Way to go Razor," T-Bone mumbled  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault, this gun is too loud," protested Razor.  
"Will you two be quiet," said Jenson and then he added, "Or we'll   
have more company." He shot at the guards, Razor and T-Bone also helped out.   
"Let's go down to the door where that guard was standing at," said   
Razor as he started to run to the door. T-Bone and Jenson followed him,   
providing cover as they went. They reached the door and went inside. The   
room was much similar to the records department. They was a guard standing   
at a door and another room at the other end. Jenson took out both guards   
before they could even fire back. Suddenly a guard came in from another   
door and pulled something out. The SWAT Kats and Jenson were confused by   
this but when they saw what the guard had, they started to panic. It was a   
grenade and the guard threw it right at them. "Move!," Jenson yelled. They   
jumped behind one of the shelves that was in the room. The grenade exploded   
which brought in more guards by the noise it made. Jenson growled in   
frustration and shot at the guards, T-Bone and Razor helped him out. Once   
they made sure that the area was secure they went over to the door that one   
of Dark Kat's troops was guarding. Razor opened the door but when he saw   
what the room was, he hesitated to walk in. It was the medical room   
containing two of Dark Kat's troops. Razor saw Felicia on the bed,   
unconscious and this angered him. He thought for sure that they killed her   
and screamed, "Nooo!!!" He shot both of the guards with his Soviet. Then   
he ran over to Felicia. He dropped down beside, unable to move. Razor put   
his paw beside her face and felt that it was warm, meaning that she was   
dead.   
"Felicia?," he said softly.   
Felicia's eyes slowly opened and she moaned. Her head was throbbing   
and she felt light-headed. Her vision was unclear but when it start to   
become clearer and she noticed that Razor was there, she, "Razor?"  
Razor smiled, glad to know that she was not dead. "Yeah. I am here,   
Felicia," he said.  
T-Bone and Jenson smiled at the sight and Jenson closed the door.   
Jenson walked up to the bed, T-Bone followed. Felicia made herself get up   
and held her head. "Am I glad to see you!," she said and hugged Razor.   
"Me too," said Razor.  
"I thought that Dark Kat's troops had gotten you.," said Felicia.  
"We thought the same about you, sis," said Jenson.  
T-Bone nodded. "I think that it is time for us to leave this   
building.," he said.  
"Right.," said Jenson.  
"Can you walk?," asked Razor.  
"I think I can," said Felicia. Razor held his hand out, Felicia   
held onto it. He pulled her up. "Yeah. I can."  
"Good, now let's get out of here," said Jenson as he opened the   
door.   
***********************************************************************  
They made their way back to the records department. "Let's go back   
the way we came," said Jenson as he started to run to the door that would   
lead back into in the interrogation level. He opened the door but didn't   
like what he saw. 5 of Dark Kat's troops were running right towards where   
they were, their guns a blazing.   
"Oh, crud!!," Jenson yelled and shut the door.  
"What is it?!," asked Felicia.  
"Let's just say that the way is blocked," said Jenson. "This way."   
He motioned for them to follow him. The SWAT Kats and Felicia started to   
follow Jenson, T-Bone asked, "But Jenson, isn't that the way out?"  
"Not anymore. We are going to have make our own exit.," he said and   
ran over to the record department's large windows. Suddenly the door opened   
and the troops started to make their way over to them. Jenson shot at the   
glass and broke it. "Anyone care to join me?," he asked and then jumped out   
of the window.   
"Are you sure he is your brother?," asked Razor.  
"Yeah.," said Felicia. T-Bone followed Jenson, Razor and Felicia   
held hands and then jumped out after them. Once they landed on the ground,   
they started to make their way of to the Turbokat which was parked in the   
same area.   
"Now what do we do?," asked Felicia.  
"We go to Dark Kat's Control Center.," said Jenson.  
"Roger that," said Razor. T-Bone jumped into the Turbokat and   
started to warm up the engines.  
"Come on, sis," Jenson called from his Hummer.  
"I guess I'll see you there, Razor," said Felicia.  
"Yeah," said Razor  
"Be careful," said Felicia.  
"You, too," said Razor and he kissed her.   
"Let's go, Razor," yelled T-Bone. Razor pulled away. "See ya,   
Licia," he called as he started to make his way over to the Turbokat.   
Felicia ran over to Jenson's Hummer.   
The SWAT Kats, Jenson and Felicia started to make their way to Dark   
Kat's Control Center, in hopes that they would finally give Dark Kat what he   
deserved!  
  
To be continued.......  
  
By: Felicia McFurry, Ace and Isis   
  
  



End file.
